Iori-U
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Iori-U '(イオリ-U'', Iori-U) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is a clone of the original Iori Yagami produced by a currently unknown organization. About Iori-U Iori-U is a clone of the original Iori Yagami that suddenly appears in the fighting world with large notice, but the creators, or source of them is unknown. He quietly lurks dark places on Earth. History Creation Iori-U's creators are completely unknown, and even his codename or true name is also unknown--if he even has one. The "U" in his name stands for "Unknown". It is assumed Iori-U was created by Iori's DNA being cloned to create Iori-U. Release Iori-U suddenly appears in the fighting world and meets three fighters, who happen to be Mai, Terry and Andy. Iori-U utterly trounces them all at once, as it is clear Iori-U has fearsome power. They have taken note that his flames appear white for unknown reasons, guessing the creators modified his flames. Iori-U has fought other fighters but appears to now lurk in dark, abandoned places on Earth. Appearance Iori-U's skin tone is much paler in comparison to Iori's. His hair is a complete black and his eyes are a glowing, menacing red with a shadow cast over them from his hair. His outfit is black and white, a recolor of Iori's own. Personality Iori-U is relatively quiet, but seems confident in his abilities but is not cocky or arrogant. He appears to be very evil and probably sadistic and will kill anything that comes in his way, although he spares those who he deems aren't "worthy of disposing". Iori-U takes pride in his extreme power and his flames, using them to advantage, but he is not a show-off. Iori-U appears to not have the intent to cause violence, even when faced across fighters he will not spread destruction and violence, but will instead focus it entirely on them. Abilities and Forms |-|Iori-U= '''Iori-U *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Through unknown means, he possesses Iori's fighting style. *'Kenpo' - Through unknown means, he also possesses Kenpo. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Iori-U's fighting style is mostly an enhanced and much more brutal fighting style of Iori's own. *'Forbidden Yagami Techniques' - Through unknown means, he knows all of the forbidden Yagami techniques. *'Supernatural Strength' - Iori-U is strong enough to lift massive vehicles. *'Supernatural Speed' - Iori-U can freely travel speeds below the speed of sound. *'Razor Hand' - Iori-U's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Enhanced Instincts' - Because he has Iori's DNA, it is assumed he has this ability. *'Enhnaced Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Through unknown means, Iori-U has full control, complete power and mastery over the Orochi flame. Through unknown means, his flames are pure white. Because of the Riot of the Blood state he possesses, it can be assumed his flames are genuine Orochi flames. His flames are significantly more powerful than Iori's own. *'Teleportation' - Iori-U is capable of teleportation. |-|Riot of the Blood= Orochi Iori-U Through unknown means, Iori-U is capable of accessing the Riot of the Blood state, meaning the Riot of the Blood state was kept within him. Iori-U's skin changes to a light purple, while he is hunched over and heavy, dense air emits from his mouth. *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - He still possesses Iori's fighting style. *'Kenpo' - He still possesses Kenpo. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Iori-U's fighting style is now much more bestial and brutal. He is absolutely merciless. *'Forbidden Yagami Techniques' - He still knows the techniques, and they are much more powerful than before. *'Supernatural Strength' - Iori-U's strength has increased, able to lift massive aircrafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - Iori-U's speed has increase, able to move twice above the speed of sound. *'Enhanced Razor Hand' - Iori-U's hands are enhanced, able to slice through anything. *'Enhanced Instincts' - Iori-U's instincts have been augmented. *'Enhanced Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Iori-U's fire powers have augmented even further, as they are now extremely hot and powerful. Because he is in the Riot of the Blood state, the flames have now changed to the true violet-purple colors of the Orochi flames. Trivia * His name was given by Heidern. His subordinate, Ralf Jones was able to determine he was a clone by checking his DNA, which was revealed to be an exact replica of Iori's own, strongly suggesting he is a clone of Iori. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters